Close Form Next Print Page About OMB Number: 0980-0204 Expiration Date: 12/31/2009 Project Abstract Summary Program Announcement (CFDA) 93.283 * Program Announcement (Funding Opportunity Number) CDC-RFA-DD10-1003 * Closing Date 12/11/2009 * Applicant Name Teratology Society * Length of Proposed Project 12 Application Control No. Federal Share Requested (for each year) * Federal Share 1st Year * Federal Share 2nd Year * Federal Share 3rd Year $ $ $ 25,000 0 0 * Federal Share 4th Year * Federal Share 5th Year $ 0 $ 0 Non-Federal Share Requested (for each year) * Non-Federal Share 1st Year * Non-Federal Share 2nd Year * Non-Federal Share 3rd Year $ 295,792 $ 0 $ 0 * Non-Federal Share 4th Year * Non-Federal Share 5th Year $ 0 $ 0 * Project Title Speaker Travel and Scientific Session Support for the Teratology Society 50th Annual Meeting !"#! Close Form Previous Print Page About OMB Number: 0980-0204 Expiration Date: 12/31/2009 Project Abstract Summary * Project Summary Birth defects constitute a major public health concern in the world today and are the leading cause of infant mortality in the United States. Human populations are exposed to an ever-increasing number of potentially harmful agents through environmental exposures. Concerns have heightened further with the recent realization of the long- term consequences of a sub-optimum prenatal environment, including maternal chemical exposure, nutrition, and/or stress. Because of human-health concerns about the developmental toxicity of drugs and chemicals, scientists, physicians and regulators have focused efforts on understanding and protecting against potential hazards of these agents to developing embryos, fetuses, children, and adults. This understanding requires advanced scientific knowledge from diverse fields such as cell and molecular biology, developmental biology and toxicology, nutrition, genetics and epidemiology. It is critical to translate the current state of the science to the clinic, including prenatal medicine, pediatrics, obstetrics, neonatology, medical genetics, and teratogen risk counseling. For the past 49 years the Teratology Society has gathered annually to exchange ideas and the latest experimental, epidemiological and clinical findings, bringing together professionals from diverse backgrounds including basic and clinical scientists from the academic, industrial and government research sectors. The Society will hold its landmark 50th Annual Meeting in Louisville, Kentucky from June 26-30, 2010. The theme for the 2010 meeting is Healthy Lifestyles for Parents and Children is reflected in a number of scientific sessions, including a plenary symposium on Vitamin B12 and Neural Tube Defects: Is it Time to Fortify Food with B12?, another on Herbal Supplement Usage during Pregnancy, which will address issues surrounding use of herbal products during pregnancy and for womens health. A symposium entitled 21st Century Developmental Toxicology will explore new advances in developmental biology, bioinformatics, and computational toxicology that have the potential to advance how we test for and predict exposures and effects of potential developmental toxicants. The program contains eight special lectures. The Robert L. Brent Lecture will explore aspects of Radiation Exposure to the Embryo and Child, including aspects of the 60-year follow-up study of radiation exposure in Japan during World War II. A lecture entitled Palate Development: Molecular Perspectives &Current Understanding will be presented by Robert Greene. Lewis B. Holmes will present Human Teratogens: The Year in Review, and Linda Birnbaum, Director of the NIEHS, will present a special lecture entitled Childrens Environmental Health: A Good Start Lasts a Lifetime. Our special lectures will conclude with an update and panel discussion on the National Childrens Study. The 2010 Program Committee of the Teratology Society, including members representing the Organization of Teratology Information Specialists (OTIS) and the Neurobehavioral Teratology Society (NBTS), has arranged an outstanding and broad scientific program that includes 3 education courses, 7 scientific symposia, and 8 special lectures, as well as ample opportunities for open research communications presented as platform talks or posters. As outlined above, the session topics address cutting edge concepts in the field and are designed to generate lively interaction. This meeting exemplifies the unique strength of the Teratology Society,its robust interdisciplinary nature. Healthy pregnancies lead to healthy children and healthy adults. The investment in addressing the issue of healthy lifestlyes for parents and children has a long-term payoff in promoting a healthy population in the future. The diverse members of the Society, including basic scientists, physicians, epidemiologists, and government and industry toxicologists, are unified in our commitment to the future of our children. * Estimated number of people to be served as a result of the award of this grant. 371 !"#! Close Form Project Narrative File(s) * Mandatory Project Narrative File Filename: Project Narrative.pdf Add Mandatory Project Narrative File Delete Mandatory Project Narrative File View Mandatory Project Narrative File To add more Project Narrative File attachments, please use the attachment buttons below. Add Optional Project Narrative File Delete Optional Project Narrative File View Optional Project Narrative File !"#!